


Escape The Night Season 2

by robertstanion



Series: Escape The Night: Me and My Mates From School [2]
Category: Escape The Night - Joey Graceffa
Genre: CONNOR WAS IN BOOK 1, Connor Murphy is a vampire, EVAN WAS IN BOOK 1, Gen, IF YA WONDERING, MICHAEL WAS IN BOOK 1, MOST PEOPLE WERE IN BOOK 1, TICK TICK BOOM, featuring Connor Murphy as Alisson because lets admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Ten YouTubers travel through time to attend a Victorian ball at an estate like no other, and soon begin unlocking mysteries and discovering evil forces that are conspiring against them.





	Escape The Night Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> A WARNING:  
> ??? Mentions their ex quite a lot. the girls will flirt with them...A LOT. It may end up as something else with a certain someone... QUITE A LOT. okay thats it.  
> -  
> Pronunciations:  
> Thespian: Fes-pe-an  
> Conchobar: Con-coh-bar

_Nobody truly escapes the night. Nobody truly escapes the night. Nobody truly escapes the night. Nobody truly escapes the night. Nobody truly escapes the night. Nobody truly-_ "STOP!" I shout, panting. Everything's quiet. Everything's okay. No. It's not okay. Because not only did some of my closest friends die, but I'm seeing 3 of them today. Again. It was their fault they got stuck in the loophole in the first place. Harriet, my younger sister, she had to say goodbye to one of her best friends last month; she's only 11. Rowan, a close friend of mine, we all had to say goodbye to most of our friends. And Anais, my best friend in the entire world, she entered a challenge and didn't return. But once they uttered the words, they were stuck in the loophole. No turning back now. Once you're in, you're in. Until you accept you're fait.  _Until you accept you're fait._

* * *

**3rd Person**

"Has anybody talked to Josie lately?" Rowan said, directly to the camera, filming a youtube video. "I feel like she has been missing in action and she's not returning my texts, she's not answering her calls. It's like she...disappeared." There were missing posters for Josie everywhere on the streets. From Manhatten to East Australia, posters were everywhere. It had been a month since two came back. Shook. They'd come back shook. They had to have brief therapy. And with a snap of their fingers, they couldn't remember any of the previous events that had happened. That was all about to change. Everyone was texting, wandering where Josie had gone, until Rowan got a text off Anais and he seemed to remember the previous events. 

* * *

**Josie**

_The evil of the house had been contained. Or so Josie believed. But it had found a way to the cracks in her soul. And there it feasted and grew._ I gripped my neck. The dark brown veins had appeared. They hurt like hell. I winced as I held the lantern up. I was in the woods. I was actually going to make a dear evan hansen reference but fuck it, I'm trapped in another dimension. Again. And it hurts. I'm the only one who remembers what happened last month. I'm the only one that recalls the searing pain as I said the words that got me forever trapped in this loophole. Forever alone.  _Until an even greater evil began to call it._ I reach a house. Nothing in paticular, but I stumble up the stairs as the burning pain spreads across my face.  _Taking Josie through time to another era..._ I stand on the balcony. So, this is where we are now, for the next night, I'm alone. I'm going to die.  _And to another den. Of Evil._ I walk through the door and with every cliche type Horror setting, the door shuts by itself. I'm not creeped out. The searing pain reaches me again as I wince and clutch my chest. I'm kneeling on the floor now as flashbacks of all this started. Callum started coughing and blood went everywhere. I start coughing as my hands hit the floor. I can't stop it. I'm ripping at my face now. I need to let the pain out. But I'm a fighter. If I cough again, it'll be released. I've been possessed, and I can't hold it any longer. I open my mouth and stare at the sky before shutting my eyes knowing full well what's about to happen. A red ball of whatever comes out my mouth followed by black smoke that appears harmless. The smoke turns into a stormy sky as the red fire begins to possess the house. And with the house, as I lay passed out on the floor, was a wooden septar. A septar, with immense detail made to extreme procision, so much it resembled a burnt tree. A hand was attached to the septar, and attached to the hand was an arm. Attached to the arm was a body. A body...of something. A long dress made of purple and black material, her hair tied in two buns at the sides of her head to prevent them from getting caught in the massive black lace collar that rested on the back of her neck. She stared at the top of the septar. A purple jewel glowed. What had I done? The witch type person approaches me as I lay there on the floor. She hits her staff on the floor. I could hear the echo. A purple glow, and that was that...

* * *

 

A lady in a black lace dress approaches my friends door, a note in hand. "You're presence is most urgently requested." She said before turning away without a word. She seemed to vanish in thin air. This witch person, she's using her magic against me. She's possessed me and I'm writing you all letters. 

"My friends..." She writes, controlling my body. "I've been away for far too long. I want to invite you to a masquerade ball at an estate like no other. I'll explain everything after you arrive..."

"To attend you must wear a persona reminscent of the Victorian era?" Imogen reads out loud. 

"And be dressed accordingly or the carriage that may bring you across time..." Evie continues. 

"Will remain invisible to you're eyes..." Dan continues again.

"A package will accompany you're invitation with the proper attire that may contain a useful object..." Harriet reads out. From acoss the UK, Harriet holds up a golden spoon. 

"There will be people and creatures unique to the estate..." I continue writing, still posessed. "...That know their place that you will interact with. You, however, will have no knowledge of what is to come. You will be a newborn babe in this exciting and...sometimes frightening place." She stops possessing me as she snatches the paper off the desk I'm placed in front of that I have no knowledge sitting there or writing anything. I try to catch a look at her as I reduce my breathing. I fail. 

* * *

**??? POV**

I'm waiting for the guests to arrive. I know her plan, it's my duty to stop it and stop them. I see the carriage pull up and one by one, I let the guests out of the college. I have to admit, they look spectacular. Damn, I really wish I didn't have to leave him behind so he could see my work. He'd be so proud and I know he's watching. I walk indoors as they all introduce themselves to me. 

"Hi, I'm Joe and I'm the Novelist." I nod at him. He was wearing a black suit and a maroon tie. He seemed, fashionable for the era. 

"I'm Evie and I'm the Explorer!" I like her. She was wearing a jewelled top piece on her white button up shirt and a beige overcoat complete with beige pants and brown boots.

"I'm Rowan and I'm the Thespian." He's wearing a red jacket, a black and gold waistcoast (FORGOT WHAT IT WAS CALLED THEN AND CALLED IT A CORSET THINGY), a white undershirt, black pants and black shoes.

"I'm Matt and I'm the Engineer." Matt was wearing a golden suit that had a lot of different cog styles on it. I nod. Yeah, I wouldn't tap that, but then again, all I dress in is black so i can't talk. 

"My name is Dan, and I'm the Outlaw." Now Dan the midget wielded a gun and wore a grey necktie, a black suit and wore black trousers and boots. 

"I am Harriet and I'm the Saloon Girl." Harriet had pale pink hair and wore a tight corset with peach undertones with a peach skirt and white cowgirl boots. 

"My name's Anais and I'm the mystic." Anais was wearing a green sari type thing and a lot of jewellry.  _If she don't die, I'd tap that any day of the week..._ I think to myself. Okay yes I miss my bf and yes I'm desperate, fight me. 

"My name is Lochy and I'm the railroad tycoon." HEY A GINGER! He's ginger I already stan him and I hope he survives. He's wearing a black top hat, a purple neck tie, a grey suit and a grey waistcoat with black pants, black shoes and a white undershirt. (fun fact and a headcanon: as I was typing this I put 'black shoots' so shoes are called shoots)

"My name is Imogen, and I'm the Vaudevillian." Soft lil Imogen! She was wearing a gorgeous silver dress that I hand sew for one of my kind who almost burned it. She was also wearing a headress that matched her dress. Imogen was also wearing little silver shoes with a small heel. And that was all of them. This is where I make my exit. I had the hood of my cape up so they couldn't see my face. 

* * *

**EVIE POV**

OKAY SO BASICALLY I REALLY LIKE THIS OUTFIT OH MY GOD! IT'S SO COMFY YET SO SOPHISTICATED! The guy that let us in walked off somewhere. I could make out their chin line and it's so sharp that it could make you bleed. Everyone looks so good! Especially Matt! He went full extra on that suit! Like, it's made of bronze and gold! Honey! Take a chill pill! But don't take a squip, take a squip you might end up in a mental hospital. Trust me, I know. I've listened to Be More Chill. "OH!" Dan shouts and I see someone at the top of the stairs. It's not mysterious guy, howver, mysterious guy's cape follows behind this fat guy. Am I legally allowed to say he kinda looks like Jeremy Heere's dad? We all say hello and he says "Welcome, to my home." C H I L L S ( BE MORE CHILLS) "My name is Dorian. You all look so wonderful!" Creep(er in the bathroom cause my buddy kinda left me alone. But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone. EvEryThInG FElT fINe wHEn I wAs HalfF oF a pAiIiIiIiR. AnD ThroUGH No FaULt Of MiNe TheIrs No oThEr haLf TheRrRrREEeEeEeeeEe) "You look...so delicious!" Ew, first of all. There's so much bad energy coming off of him I'm dead. "EXCUSE ME, WHERE'S JOSIE?!" I shout up to him. "She wanted me to greet you on her behalf. She'll be making her entrance shortly." OKAY WHO SAYS THAT ANYMORE? "I've already seen you've met my son, Conchobar." He moves out the way to reveal mister hooded boi. He keeps his hood down as he makes his way back down the stairs. "Why don't you get our guests some...drinks?" Dorian says, raising his eyebrows slightly. Do I want to accept a drink from these guys? We all get a drink from Conchobar and Imogen just straights up downs hers. "TO JOSIE, OUR HOST!"

"TO JOSIE!" We all cheer. There's a clinking of glasses and we drink. 

"Now, enjoy the decor, as I shall return for you, when all is ready..." He walks back up the stairs and our eyes turn to the other side of the room. Me, Anais and Joe go upstairs. "SO WHAT ARE YOU?" I accidentally scream at Anais. 

"Oh, I'm the mystic." She says, calmly and collectively.

"What does that mean?" Joe asks. 

"Oh, I do a lot of potions..." That was that from Anais. 

"Wait, what do you do?" Joe asks me. 

"I EXPLORE! THE INTERENT, EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY, ANY POCKET, AND PANT LEG, I'VE BEEN UP IT, AROUND IT AND THROUGH IT!" Then, I go downstairs to talk to Matt and Harriet when we find a book with a bookmark in it. 

"What's this? That's Dorian!" I exclaim. It was Dorian. 

* * *

**Joe**

"That's a daddy if I've ever seen one!" Lochy says, looking at the painting. 

"Wait, that's the guy!" I say pointing up, signalling upstairs.

"It really is damn!" Rowan shouts back. 

"There's something wrong with the painting..." Lochy points out. I run my hand along it and peel the corner up. 

"WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" Rowan shouts. I turn the piece of painting over and it's a map. Or...half of a map. Imogen and Anais had found a puzzle and we'd found a map. Noice. 

* * *

**Evie**

"Well the bookmark says either Live, or Evil..." I say. What would Live/Evil be doing on a bookmark? 

"This has to do with something!" Harriet shouts. 

"GUYS WE GOT SOMETHING!" We shout, walking down the stairs, book in hand. Thats when we notice Imogen's got a puzzle. So we tell them about the bookmark and they try both Live and Evil. And guess which one worked. Evil. We're shook as we pull a scroll out of the puzzle. Inside the scroll is a key. And then Conchobar pulls Rowan and Joe aside. 

* * *

**Joe**

"Okay, you need to leave!" He shouts, adjusting his hood so it was still on his hood but we could see his face. He had striking green eyes and a really chiseled chin. Damn. He also has, what appears to be, reddish brown hair and it's pretty long not gonna lie. He takes the cape off and he's wearing a black waistcoat, a black undershirt, a black jacket, black pants and black boots. "We need to leave?" Rowan asks as Conchobar pulls me and Rowan closer together (NO THAT'S ACTUALLY WHAT HAPPENS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND) "Get all you're friends and go." He says again. "It's not safe here." He said, looking out the window. 

"What do you mean it's not safe? What's going on?" I ask. 

"Is there somebody here?" Rowan asks him and he sighs. 

"You're father's ready for you in the ballroom." A servant says and Choncobar's face drops. 

"Of course.." He says and walks away, picking his cape up and putting it back on. 

"Guys, we should go we should..just go." I say trying not to sound sketchy. "There's something not right."

"Hold on, what was that about?" Anais questions me. 

"Okay, everyone if you could just follow me..." Choncobar says, walking through the crowd. I'm starting to trust him as he puts his hood down and leaves his cape on. Evie's standing by the door and the servant who told Choncobar his father was ready slaps his hand around her mouth and drags her away. All of a sudden, Evie just screams...and she's gone. Everyone is in shock. 

"No matter what happens, we have to stick together." Rowan says. And we all agree. 

* * *

**Imogen**

"Is nobody concerned about Evie? She just got taken!" I say, walking down the outside of the house, following Choncobar. "Is she with Josie?"

"Is this Josie we're talking about?" Rowan asks. I want answers and I want them now. 

"ALL I KNOW IS WE NEED TO GET JOSIE AND EVIE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Joe shouts. He's right. We need to get out of here. Choncobar smacks his hands together. 

"LISTEN!" He shouts and we all quieten down. "My father's lying to you okay! Firstly, his name's genuinely Larry. Secondly, he's not the owner of this estate." I peer in through the window and see people dancing. "Thirdly, you need to stay close to me tonight, okay?" He says. A guy mumbles under his breathe to Choncobar "Bring in the guests." 

"IT'S TIME TO GET LIT! IT'S TIME TO GET LIT!" Harriet screams as we follow Choncobar inside. It's an extremely awkward environment. None of us have bought masks. We're just...following Choncobar. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Dorian, or Larry, shouts from in front of a yellow curtain. "DINNER HAS ARRIVED!" He stands out of the way and the lights dim as everyone takes off their masks and stops dancing. They bare their teeth. "They're vampires!" I hear Dan say, but I don't believe them. Choncobar stands in front of us to protect us from the vampires. There are flashing lights and my heart is pounding! We all climb up on to a platform. "BUT FIRST!" Dorian shouts. "THE APPETISER!" He says and pulls back the yellow curtain. On two stands are...

"OH! IT'S JOSIE!" Rowan shouts. 

"JOSIE!" I shout, trying to catch her attention. She's in a silver dress and it drops above the knee. It's jewelled along the top and she's wearing a silver hair band in her brown hair, that's grown longer since the last time I saw her. Her shoes are black flats and white leggings. She's chained to a wooden post and Dorian pulls a lever. The machine rattles and Josie groans in discomfort (r o w a n) Blood pours into Dorian's goblet as he drinks it. "CHONCOBAR DARLING, DO YOU CARE FOR A DRINK? YOU SEEM A LITTLE...PENT UP!" He shouts to Choncobar. His face, he dropped the cape and that was that. It snaked its way on to the floor. "I'M NOT THIRSTY!!" He sassed. 

"OH YOU DISSAPOINT ME!" He shouts back at his son. "BRING IN THE OTHER ONE!" And being dragged in, is Evie. She's chained up to a machine similar to Josie's. 

"EVIE!" We're all screaming. 

"GUYS? G-GUYS!" She stutters. It all makes sense. Dorian called us delicious, vampires are trying to eat us...amazing. 

"Guys, listen okay. My name might be Choncobar, but call me Connor okay!" He said, panicked. "My full name is Choncobar Murphy okay, but you may know me as Connor Murphy. Right listen to me. I've been trapped with the evil. GUYS LISTEN!" He shouts, ignoring Evie's screams for help briefly. "Okay, I've been trapped with the evil of this paticular house and this evil took my boyfriend okay. Hansen. Evan Hansen to be specific okay SHH!" Connor shouts as we gasp. We've all heard of Evan Hansen. He died. But then Harriet runs to Evie and Connor turns around. "I'M WAITING FOR THIS, CONNOR!" The female vampire shouts. 

"AND SO HAVE I!" And he headbutts her so hard she passes out, no lie. And then Connor starts beating the girl up. We're shocked. Where did this random surge of energy come from? And with some sparks that appeared from Connor's hand, he throws his hand to the ground and that's the end of one of them. Connor's protecting us and leading us out. But we left Josie and Evie behind. What did we do to deserve this? 

* * *

**Josie**

"WHY ARE WE IN CHAINS?" Evie shouts at me as I try to ignore the headache. All the vampires had just left. That was surreal at most. 

"Oh god this is so painful!" I'm so tired and in so much pain I don't want to curse. 

"Josie, what is this?" Evie shouts, trying to pull her hands down. 

"How did you get here?" I ask. That's the main question. None of this would ever happen unless...

"How did you get ME HEERE! YOU INVITED ME HERE JOSIE!" Evie shouts at me. 

"I swear I did not invite you here!" I say, breathlessly.

"Yes you did!" Okay so now me and Evie are arguing chained up, "YOU INVITED US TO A DINNER PARTY AND THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE DINNER!" Oh god. Not again..."And why is there a tube coming out of you?" 

"They've been feeding off of me..." I explain. So I was chained hands and legs, Evie wasn't so she kicks a lever. Blood came out of me. I squealed. 

"OH MY GOD! DID THAT HURT YOU?" She shouted. 

"Not as much as me listening to Michael in the Bathroom for the first time... KICK THE FUCKING LEVER!" I shout at her, so she kicks it all the way forward and I fall out my chains. 

"OKAY YOU'RE FREE, I'M NOT!" Evie says as I pick myself up. It's been so long since I'd walked somewhere. 

* * *

**Joe**

So we're following Connor and there's a safe room. Imogen starts shouting questions at us. "WHERE'S EVIE, IS JOSIE OKAY?" She's a naturally born Gryffindor. We're all thinking the same thing. To get out of here, because vampires, but we can't leave Josie! Connor's sitting in a swivel chair. "OKAY LISTEN! You want to get Josie and Evie back, listen to me." We stay stood up. "SIT DOWN!" He orders us, so quickly, we scramble to a seat. "I..I have been trapped here for 3 hours and already it's torture. I'm without my sister and my boyfriend, Evan Hansen. My father killed my sister in anguish and thirst. Then Josie came along, but it was too late, she was dead. And Evan, bless Evan's heart. I was there. SO WERE YOU, YOU AND YOU! YOU WERE BOTH THERE!" Connor said, pointing at Rowan, Harriet and Anais. They were both confused. "You remember nothing?" They shake their heads. "Basically, Evan was portrayed as a guy in a straight jacket who suffered from hallucinations. He meant no harm, but the evil had already killed him. So I'm left with nothing now. Now, a stake to the heart isn't enough to kill a vampire! Especially not one powerful enough to kill my father. He has to be placed in a circle of purified salt, burned by a sun stone, and then stabbed."

"So we have to get ice?" Imogen recalls. 

"Salt." Matt corrects her. 

"Salt, purified salt, a sun stone and??" 

"That's it." I say. 

"My father used to keep purified salt in this room! I know, I accidentally ate some thinking it was sugar. It was in case there was a rub of the vampire, whatever that could mean!" Connor said, throwing himself on to the floor. "I will keep watch for you all while you find the salt. If there's a vampire coming, you'll here a bell. Then, you must hide. If they catch you, you get taken away." I begin shaking as Connor takes to the door. 

"So what do we have? The key...the map..." Imogen's saying. 

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Rowan says loudly and angrily.

* * *

**Evie**

"I feel like we're missing something really important..." Josie says to me, looking around. 

"Yeah, me too...I wanna know who that wierd guy with the cloak was who was with the squad"

"WAS IT THE SQUIP SQUAD?"

"WHEN THERE'S EIGHT REMAINING, WE'RE THE SQUIP SQUAD AND WE GIVE EACH OTHER PERSONAS!"

"YOU'RE CHRISTINE AND I'M CHLOE."

"DONE!" I shout back at Josie. There are several keys. 

"So who else is here and what's going on?" Josie says, choosing a key and slotting it in the lock. 

"I...all of us are here! But it was you who invited us for the dinner party!" Because that's what happened! We'd been expecting a dinner party! "There's...there's...damn, I've forgotten everybody's names! But there's a bunch of people here that were invited to come to you're dinner party!"

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HEIDI HANSEN WITH THE MURPHYS."

"tru." I say. Josie talks to me in musical. We have our own language. Josie tries several keys before I'm free. 

"But it wasn't me! Honestly, this is going to sound crazy, but...I was possessed. You think I'd invite you and then leave you chained up here?"

"I don't know! You don't remember how you got chained up! It could be your kink!" I say. Why I said that, I don't know. I get stressed easily and say random things like that. Eventually, Josie uncuffs me from the post. "Right, now we have to get back to the others.." I feel really bad that Evie's in this position with me right now. It was never intended. Now it sucks because I know what it feels like, and she's my friend and she doesnt. "Let's get out of here!"

"Please!" Evie respondes. 

* * *

**Anais**

"Did anybody like check the cushions?" I ask, trying to avoid Connor's unsettling gaze.  _Damn, he fucken cute tho..._ I think. I'm pretty sure Josie would be pissed if she found out I was flirting with her mans, so I'm not even trying it. 

"DID ANYBODY CHECK ANAIS' CLEAVAGE?" Dan shouts, granting glares from me. And me and Connor accidentally make eye contact. Heh, great. I mean, there's nothing wrong with wanting attention, Dan, but really? "Guys, I found a scroll!" Imogen says, reconnecting with us, unbinding the scroll. 

"WAIT I FOUND ONE TOO!" Rowan shouts, joining us. 

"ME TOO!" Lochy shouts, unrolling his scroll. "MINE SAYS 3B?" what's the fucking point of that. So we're all finding scrolls and we're just so confused? Connor rings the bell and we all dive for cover. And then, Matt's coat is so bright, so Matt gets got. 


End file.
